


Little White Church - Human! Bill Cipher x Fem! Reader

by FoxyCipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, deals will be made, dreams and/or nightmares, eventual smut and/or fluff, excessive details, i did this instead of homework, literal love triangle (hehehehe I'm so clever), possible demonic possesion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyCipher/pseuds/FoxyCipher





	1. Don't Believe Your Eyes

A blast of snow tears across the forest. The howling of the wind is deafening. Why the hell did you think that going out in the middle of a snowstorm was a _good_ idea?! You can barely see anything, apart from the hazy shadows of wilted trees and- wait, are those lights? Yes! As you stagger through the blizzard, the familiar golden outlines of illuminated windows become clearer. And where there are windows, there’s a building to seek shelter in. Encouraged by the promise of relief from the whiteout, and guided by the wind that now (mysteriously) blows at your back, you fight your way through the ice and snow and eventually end up shivering in front of… a church.

Your face contorts in confusion as you stand there, knee-deep in the snow. Why was there a church built all the way out in the middle of the forest? And, more importantly, how have you not noticed it before? You don't have too much time to ponder over this unusual situation; the storm picks up again, and it’s fiercer than ever. With no other options left (and the wind mysteriously pushing you towards the church again), you yank open the door and collapse onto the rough carpet of the church foyer. A solid THUNK reverberates from the door, effectively locking you in. Finally able to feel your legs again, you stand up slowly and take in your surroundings.

The church foyer is modest in design, but welcoming nonetheless. Benches line the walls, positioned under numerous poles strung with clothes hangers. You assume those are for the churchgoers to hang their coats and miscellaneous outerwear on. A stairwell off to the left side leads down to another set of doors, presumably those of the basement. A second set of stairs leads up to the sanctuary, which is where the light you saw shining through the windows earlier seems to be coming from. Shaking any excess snow off of yourself, you remove your coat, hat, gloves, and scarf before proceeding to fold them neatly and drop them on one of the benches near the door. Now that you were a little less exhausted, not to mention thawed out, you figure it couldn't hurt to go up and turn whatever lights had been left on off.

Steadying yourself with the railing, you ascend the stairs up into the sanctuary hall. You notice a third set of stairs off to your left, which more than likely lead up to the balcony. The right-side wall has a door marked "STORAGE" in between a couple tables littered with papers, brochures, hymn copies, and, curiously, a pack of matches. Yet another question comes to mind: why would there be matches out here with all this other stuff? You doubt that the altar lighters would come all the way out here just to light their wicks. Shrugging, you leave the hall and push open the sanctuary doors.

It isn't an understatement to say that you’re floored by what you see.

The sanctuary is **huge** , compared to the foyer. A beautiful golden arch separates the alcove from the rest of the sanctuary, with a pulpit to the left of the arch and a lectern stationed to the right. The alcove in of itself was a sight; two candelabras holding six candles each are stationed on the altar, with a life-size marble statue positioned front and center near the steps leading up to it. You can also see an open book between the candelabras, partially hidden from sight by the statue. Pews line the sides of the sanctuary, each seat being provided with a candle - that explains the matches, then - and a hymn book. 

None of the candles are lit, which strikes you as odd. If the candles aren't lit, then where was the light coming from earlier? The sanctuary is still lit up, but you can't see any other light sources anywhere in the place. However, you can faintly see a golden outline, similar to that of the sun peeking out from behind clouds, emitting from the statue in front of the altar. Intrigued by this discovery, you head down the center aisle and ascend the alcove steps.

Upon closer examination, the statue appears to be modeled after one of the priests of the church. The details are stunning: the cascade of hair over the left eye, the angular face, the subtle smile, the ruffles and creases of the robe, the carvings on the crucifix necklace… everything from head to foot is beautifully and expertly carved. It must have taken hours for the artist to get this thing so perfect! You also notice that the priest is holding a real candle in his outstretched right hand. It, like all the others, remains unlit. And yet… the statue still gives off that vibrant golden glow. It’s not quite bright enough to blind you, but it still hurts to look at it for more than a minute. Averting your eyes, you spot a plaque near the base of the statue. Kneeling down, you read it aloud: “Reverend William Cipher, founder of the Church Of Cipher.” 

Okay, now you really were confused. What kind of twisted fantasy was this, anyways? This place appeared out of nowhere, there’s no proper lights anywhere, the statue is glowing… your head is spinning with questions. Frustrated, you plunk down next to the statue and try to wrap your mind around the current situation.

_“Hey, Y/N.”_

You look up. Did someone say your name? Or was it just your imagination? You shiver, take a quick look around, and go back to pondering.

_“Y/N. I know you can hear me.”_

Okay, now you know you heard someone talking to you. Standing up, you look around for the source of the voice. “W-who’s there?”

_“Behind you.”_

You turn around hesitantly, afraid that something is going to jump out and scare you half to death. Instead, the only thing noticeably different is the statue. You could have sworn that his hand was outstretched just a minute ago. Now, the candle has completely vanished and the pose is more relaxed. The face has also changed, reflecting an expression of amusement. You raise a suspicious eyebrow at the statue. “Am I hallucinating, or…?”

_“Heh. I’m afraid not, kid. You know what, why don’t I prove it to you?”_


	2. Devil In Disguise

You barely have time to ask a follow-up question (which probably would have been something along the lines of, “What do you mean, show me?”) before the statue implodes on itself like a supernova, disintegrating in the process and filling the entire room with a brilliant white light. You instinctively flinch and turn away, shielding your eyes and hoping to whatever god there may be that you don’t go blind. When most of the light finally fades, you cautiously turn back towards the statue - or, rather, where the statue used to be. Instead of the cold marble and stoic features of the statue; a glowing, vibrant, **human** version of the (surprisingly young-looking!) priest stands on the statue’s pedestal.

_“Well? How’s that for a grand entrance, Y/N?”_

Now that you can clearly hear him, William’s voice has a certain warmth to it. Actually, it’s almost musical: a playful, lilting tone with just the right amount of confidence. His voice also has a distinct echo, although that could just be the vaulted ceilings of the church doing that. As for physical appearances, the hair over his face is a vibrant golden blonde, matching that of his visible eye. The rest of his hair, cut shorter than the rest, is an inky black. His outfit is fairly simple; a black priest’s robe, a white clerical collar on the shirt underneath, black pants, and polished black dress shoes. The crucifix around his neck appears to be solid gold, although you’re willing to bet that it’s only gold-plated, with another metal underneath.

_“Judging by your expression, I’d say you like what you see?”_

You blink in surprise, then feel your face grow warm with embarrassment. You hadn’t realized that you were staring at him until he brought it up… whoops. You finally find your voice, just in time to stutter out an apology: “I-I’m sorry, Reverend William. I didn’t realize…”

_“Aw, shut up, kid.”_

You look up, confused by such a blunt response. “E-excuse me?”

William smirks. _“There’s no need to apologize for anything. Also, call me Bill. I only use William when talking to the priests.”_

You’re not really sure how to respond at this point. Bill’s casual demeanor has you caught off guard, and to be completely honest, you still have no idea what the hell is going on. However, you figure you should start getting answers to the questions still buzzing around in your brain. “Um… pardon my asking, Wi- Bill, but how do you know my name?”

Bill chuckles, clearly unfazed by such a direct question. _“You **could** say that I have my sources… but that would be a lie. Let’s just say that I’ve known about you for a while, Y/N.”_

You nod slowly, unsure where to go with this. “I'm not going to ask...” You take a hesitant step towards him, your body tense with fear. That earns another sympathetic chuckle from Bill, who hops unceremoniously off of the pedestal and approaches you. _“If you’re worried that I’m going to hurt you, I’m not. At least, not right away.”_

You immediately feel the color drain from your face. “Wait, **what**?!”

Bill’s resounding laughter is the only response you need. It takes him a bit to calm down, and you can clearly see that he’s already close to crying. You partake in a guilty chuckle, finally allowing yourself a bit of lenience. You can also feel the color slowly returning to your cheeks. Bill finally regains his composure, wiping a stray tear from his eye and clearing his throat before he speaks up: _“Haha… wow… ah, geez, kid, I haven’t laughed that hard in ages.”_ This time, it’s you with a smirk plastered across your face. “You’re welcome. I think.”

Before you even realize it, Bill has swept you off your feet - literally - and plunked you next to him on the statue pedestal. You blink, slightly confused as to what just happened, then shoot a glance at Bill. His nonchalant smile answers your question right away. You ignore this, and decide to give the whole questioning idea another shot. “So… how long has this place been here, anyways? I’ve never seen it before.” Bill, currently in the process of fiddling with his clerical collar, snaps it shut and turns to you. _“While it is true that this place hasn’t been here very long, it certainly wasn’t built overnight. I think this year marks… what, the sixth year it’s been around?”_ He shrugs, crossing his legs and getting slightly more comfortable. You raise a suspicious eyebrow. “Six years? That’s an awful long time for **any** building to be out here in the middle of the woods with nobody noticing, much less a church.” You decide to take the metaphorical bull by the horns and ask the big question: “Who are you, anyways? And… why me?!”

This string of questions gets Bill’s attention. The smile disappears from his face, a much more serious expression replacing it. _“Hmph. So you’re the type who actually thinks things over, are you? Figures.”_ He stands up and starts pacing back and forth, a tinge of anger creeping into his otherwise calm voice. _“I try to be nice to you humans, I really do. But do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to put up with your idiotic questions day in and day out?! Nearly impossible!”_ He exhales sharply, as if to emphasize his own point, then glances around the sanctuary before his steely gaze lands on you. _“You really want to know what’s going on here? Then I suggest you move, because things are about to get messy real fast.”_

You hurriedly jump off the pedestal and back away. This is **not** how you anticipated this encounter going, but you’re definitely not about to get on Bill’s bad side. You watch as he descends the alcove steps, turns his back towards you, and raises a hand in the air…

**_\- SNAP! -_ **


	3. Ashes To Ashes

_“Kid. Kid, wake up. We need to go.”_

You groggily swat the hand shaking your shoulder and roll over. “Mph… five more minutes…”

_“Y/N, seriously, get up. There’s been a bit of a snag and I’m not sure how long this place is going to hold up.”_

“Snag…?” This gets your attention enough for you to sit up. Through the sleep-induced haze clouding your vision, you can vaguely make out the concerned silhouette of Bill looming over you. He gives your shoulder another shake, which you promptly pull away from him. “What… what happened? The last thing I remember was you getting mad at me…”

Bill sighs in exasperation, with the slightly muffled _smack_ of a facepalm following shortly after. _“Look, I know you blacked out and all, but this is no time to talk. We need to get out of here before the whole place collapses like a house of cards.”_

That does it. Enough snoozing, time to figure out what’s going on. You rub your eyes and stand up wearily… but it’s only after you feel a sharp pain stab your foot that you realize the floor is littered with shattered glass. “OW!!! What the hell? Why is there glass everywhere?!” You plunk back down on the floor and examine your foot. The stained-glass shard in question is stuck in the sole of your shoe, but it doesn’t seem to have gone through all the way. You pull at it cautiously, trying not to cut yourself, but Bill stops you. _“Hang on a sec, kid, let me do it before we have another problem.”_ He kneels down and, with a swift yank, removes the shard in one fell swoop.

You sit there in silence for a minute, then remember your manners: “Oh, um, thanks.” Bill waves your gratitude aside, his thoughts focused on other matters. You swear that his visible eye flashes through a couple different colors - or are they images? - but the lighting in the room makes it hard to tell. Standing up again, you take this opportunity to survey your surroundings: the entire sanctuary of the church is a mess. Pews are out of line (some are tipped over and splintered apart), pages of hymnals are torn out, candles are half-melted to the floor, and stained glass shards are everywhere. Long story short, it looks like a tornado went through the place.

Glancing at Bill, you give voice to your thoughts: “Not to sound naïve, but what the heck happened here? One minute everything’s fine, the next I’m knocked out and the place is a wreck.”

Bill turns to you, and… well, you honestly can’t put words to the expression on his face. Whatever it is, there’s definitely a sense of urgency in his eyes. _“Look, kid… do you want the truth, or an apology? Because either one would be a valid explanation right now.”_ Your eyebrows narrow in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Bill glances up at the ceiling and shakes his head. _“You know what, never mind. I’ll explain later. Now let’s get out of here before the roof caves in and turns you into a fleshy pancake!”_ And with that, Bill grabs you by the wrist and yanks you towards the sanctuary doors. 

You try desperately to keep up, and to some degree you do - that is, until the telltale creak of wood and steel buckling in on itself causes Bill to pick up the pace and hoist you up over his shoulder without stopping. As the sanctuary doors are flung open, you watch over Bill’s shoulder as the bell tower comes tumbling through the roof and decimates the worship area. The entire building shudders with the force of an earthquake, and you cling to his shoulder in panic as the stairwell crumbles behind you. “Oh god…” you mutter under your breath. Maybe if you closed your eyes, you would wake up in your own bed and find out that none of this had actually happened…?

_“Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but this is all too real. Hang on tight!”_

Bill’s untimely response disrupts your train of thought, and you only have enough time to ask “What do you mean, ‘hang on’-?” before another loud crash cuts you off. Turning your head as best you can (given your current position), you catch a glance of a kaleidoscope of colors where the front doors of the church had been… and that was exactly where Bill was headed. It takes you a minute to realize where else you’ve seen a portal like that, but before you have the chance to ask, Bill takes one final leap and plunges into the unknown with you in tow.


End file.
